


Listen to the man

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: He tries so hard to convince himself that he isn't stalking her.





	

Cassian is used to being in the dark, staying hidden and unseen is what he's best at. It helped him in a handful of bad situations before, saved his life a couple of times too. Though he never really intended to use it on cases other than those life-threatening cirscumstances, but Cassian bends his own rules sometimes.

He tries so hard to convince himself that he isn't stalking her, he doesn't even know anything about her except the time of day she goes to the same coffee shop he goes to and what type of coffee she drinks. Cassian also learned that she likes to wear dark colors and comfortable clothes, she rarely wore bright colors. 

She's never seen him, but he sees her almost every single day. It does sound stalker-ish if he thinks about it, but Cassian tries to wave it off. He knows her name, actually. It's Jyn, he heard the barista call her several times.

Jyn, he likes the sound of it.

She emanates a strong presence, telling everyone that she's not someone you mess with. That ought to be enough to make Cassian stop, but he doesn't. He's stupid like that. She also has a beautiful smile, one that could easily light up a room. Though she doesn't smile as often as Cassian thinks she should. 

She is sitting alone now, looking out the window with a faraway look in her eyes, a cup of black coffee in hand. She's wearing a simple black shirt and jeans, her hair held up in a messy bun. He was stealing a look at her while hidden behind a laughing couple when someone suddenly grasps his shoulder.

Cassian jumps and whips his head to look at the person whose hand was on his shoulder. The man laughs. "You're staring at her too long to be normal.

"What are you talking about?" Cassian is a terrible liar.

The man smiled. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean you can just lie to me. I'm Chirrut, by the way." 

"How did you-"

The blind man, Chirrut, laughs again. "If I told you how, you wouldn't believe me." he said. Cassian tries to ignore Chirrut but he sits right in front of him, still smiling.

"Stop staring at her like a creep." 

Cassian sighs. "I'm not staring at her. How can you be so sure anyway?" 

"We both know you've been looking at her the whole time."

"What do you suggest I do, then?"

"Go to her and introduce yourself like a normal person. Life is full of risks young man. You should take some every once in a while."

Cassian doesn't speak as he took in his words. Chirrut is right, he thinks. He should at least try and see how things go.

He nods at Chirrut but then he remembers he was blind. "Okay," he tells him instead before standing up and makes his way to where Jyn is sitting. 

She doesn't notice him until he speaks.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Cassian gestures at the chair across her. 

He sees her hesistate for a moment before she shrugs and offers him a small smile. "Sure, no problem."

"My name's Cassian, by the way." he tells her.

"I'm Jyn." 

He already knew that and Cassian decided to ignore how creepy that makes him. What he didn't is how better it sounds when she's the one who says it, or how her smile looks a hundred times better up close.

By the time Jyn goes out the door and waves at him, he's already got her number on his phone and is left with a promise of meeting up with her for lunch tomorrow. 

He's glad he listened to Chirrut.


End file.
